1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric washing machine such as a drum-type washing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been conventionally known electric washing machines which are configured to supply ozone into a laundry containing tub which contains laundry and clean the laundry in the laundry containing tub with the use of the supplied ozone (see, for example, JP-A1-2005-334636).
A drum-type washing machine disclosed in JP-A1-2005-334636 includes a tub (laundry containing tub), an odor sensor which detects the odor of air in the tub, a fragrance supplying device which generates fragrance, and an ozone generating device which generates ozone. In the drum-type washing machine, a laundry deodorizing process is performed independently of a washing process by supplying ozone to the laundry when the odor sensor detects the air odor in the tub, i.e., unpleasant odor of the laundry. Unless the odor sensor detects the air odor in the tub, it is judged that the laundry has no unpleasant odor, and a fragrance imparting process is performed on the laundry by supplying the fragrance to the laundry.
In the drum-type washing machine disclosed in JP-A1-2005-334636, it is necessary to sufficiently prevent the ozone, the fragrance and other gases from leaking to the outside. Particularly, if an opening of the tub through which the laundry is loaded and unloaded is closed by a door with the laundry protruding out of the tub through the opening, the protruding laundry is caught between the peripheral edge of the opening and the door to form a gap between the peripheral edge of the opening and the door. Therefore, the gases are liable to leak to the outside.